


Courtship

by SlashyUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Courtship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is the Arishok actually courting him or...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship

Love was…..complicated in Qunari. If it can even be called that. Love. Hawke never saw a single Qunari women in the compound. _Is there even a female Qunari? If there isn’t then how do they reproduce?_ Alright he has to stop. His thought wondered dangerously to insane territory. 

The truth was, Hawke just did some research in Qunari. It won’t hurt knowing more about their enemy when he stumbled on a book mentioning about Qunari mating. There wasn’t much, with Qunari being secretive and thinking everybody beside Qunari is Bas and so unworthy as a friend to talk to. But it said that Qunari mating start when they found someone, of either gender (yes, apparently there is a female Qunari), that they deemed worthy. That person, must convert to the Qun. Or at least a Basalit-an.

Now, he wasn’t going to think something as insane as Arishok wanting to mate with him………but it was close. Lately the Arishok had been weird. He’s been giving him gift. At least he thought it was. 

To ease old Viscount worry of a war with the Qunari, Hawke has been asked(sacrificed) to give everything Arishok needs. And Arishok, that horny bastard, pun intended, was using him as best as he can. Running around here and there for assignments. A game of Thedas’ chess and cards. Drinking session inside of his tent while he asked a lot of question about Hawke. _Curiosity must be satisfied,_ he said, _it is the demand of the Qun._

The gift was varied. From a new sword, shiny, sharp and was made from 80% lyrium, which he knew Arishok didn’t get from any of the store in Kirkwall. An armor, black and sleek, light yet strong, with his family crest in the middle of the chest. And a piece of horn, which he knew came from Arishok’s horn himself (and he insist Hawke wear as a necklace or bracelet). He frown and gaped every time he got the present, even the Arishok thought he was ill. Or maybe possessed by a demon. 

All of it didn’t make any sense. He was sure Arishok hoped he’ll be crushed by monster or something. Always saying “I did not hope you die.” With that flat tone of his. Then again, his speeches were all like that. If he didn’t know better he thought Arishok was courting him. He didn’t…… _didn’t he?_ Maker, he had enough giggles from all of the women (even _Aveline_ ) and amused smirk from the men ( _ugh damn you Varric)._

“You keep good company, Serah Hawke.” He once said. He didn’t how to take that in. The expressionless face gave no hint at all.

“Why thank you, if you like, you can come over to my house anytime. We’ll have dinner and do a sleep over.” Hawke said this as a joke. He didn’t think Arishok would actually appear on his doorstep one night.

“Arishok?!” Yes, he was shocked to the core. He couldn’t think about being nice and shit like that when _Arishok was in his bloody doorstep._

“Shanedan, Hawke. You look surprised. I was under the impression you invited me for dinner.”

Hawke cringed internally. _Well shit._ He fixed a smile for Arishok and let him inside. What would his mother think about this? After what she had been through, almost killed by a crazy blood mage, and now Arishok in their house? As if a cue he heard a scream from the dining room.

“Garrett! There’s a Qunari in our house!”

He could see a vein in Arishok’s neck. Looks like it was going to burst. _Oh no._ A Qunari, he could handle. Now, a pissed off Qunari’s Arishok? A different matter.

“This bas screamed like I am some sort of burglar, Hawke. Handle her.” Well. Hawke won’t take that kind of words about his mother.

“That _bas_ is my mother. A little respect, perhaps?” He turned to his mother while glancing occasionally to see how pissed Arishok now. “Mother, this is Arishok, he’s the leader of the Qunari and he’s going to have dinner with us.”

“You forgot about the part where I am to sleep in your house.”

“What.”

The _look_ Arishok gave him made him shut up. He dug his own hole. Now he must take responsibility. _Bugger it all._

“Uh. Yes and sleep over too, now if you’ll excuse us.”

They had dinner, silently, and after that Hawke showed Arishok to a spare guestroom, which he called _the moment when it all turned even weirder._

“If I were to stay in your house, Hawke, I am to be laid beside Basalit-an.”

“Wait what?” he seemed to be saying that a lot lately. All because this bloody oxman. 

“It is a custom.”

“What custom is that? I never heard of it.” He rubbed his temple, a headache beginning to blossom. “You know what? I’m done with this. The Viscount said not to anger you but damn it if I take more of this my head is going to explode.”

All Arishok did was narrow his eyes. “I do not like you bringing up that buffoon of a Viscount of yours.”

Is that…..? Is that a hint of jealousy he heard? Has he gone mad?

Hawke sighed. Again. “I’m just going to be upfront here. Are you courting me?”

Confusion filled his eyes. “Did you just realize this now? I have been direct in my approach. Surely you have known before?”

“Well shit. Uh. No? I mean. Human courtship is…..different than Qunari courtship. How should I know when you gave me a piece of your horn that you like me? And why me?”

“Because you are Basalit-an. You are a worthy opponent. Courtship in Qunari is just like battlefield. And by accepting a piece of horn, you agree to enter a union with a Qunari.”

Hawke cringe a bit. “Marriage? I’m not ready for that!”

“Who said anything about marriage? Union is not marriage. Although it is similar. I will be your mate till the end. Although you are not required to do the same.” He glanced away seemingly a bit disappointed at this.

He…..did he want to be a Qunari’s lover? It certainly has benefits, politically and (he can’t believe he’s saying this) sexually. That strong abs and packs and chest……. _snap off it, Garrett, focus._

And he’s surprised to find that he genuinely like Arishok. His straightness just make Hawke wants to tease him out of it. He enjoyed conversing with Arishok and like his curiosity of him. Also, those fantasy he had of the horn was bordering on unhealthy.

“I’d love to enter a union with you, Arishok.”

With that, Arishok gave him his first small smile (or smirk, Hawke never sure with Qunari) and led him to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if you wanna chat : @harukaryuumao


End file.
